Un latido Inexistente
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: *SasoDei* Deidara merecía a alguien joven y feliz. Deidara merecía alguien que lo pudiera hacer sentir y sentirlo. Sasori era demasiado viejo para eso...


**(A/N)**

Ah, escrito en un momento emo.

Demasiado Angst, no creo que dejen muchos reviews D:

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **Canon

**Parejas: **SasoDei

**Rating: **K+

**Conteo de Palabras:** 619

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Un latido Inexistente_

Aunque Sasori no pudiera llorar, podía prácticamente sentir las inexistentes lagrimas salir de sus ojos.

Deidara dormía a un lado suyo, como todas las noches--noches de sueño profundo para el rubio, e interminables momentos de meditación para el pelirrojo (si algo le sobraba a Sasori, era tiempo). Cuando lo veía junto a así, acostado junto a él, con su cabello rubio desparramado tan hermosamente sobre las blancas almohadas y ungiendo como un halo, con sus ojos azules cerrados en tranquilidad, y con esa pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus labios que le hacía darse cuenta de que era _feliz_.

Sasori… simplemente…

¡Deidara era feliz con su Danna!

Y Sasori no podía ser más miserable.

La horrible sensación que le quemaba por dentro, al ver a Deidara, no se iba. Sabía que el rubio era especial para él, que lo había hecho sentir sentimientos para los cuales ya se había preparado para no sentir, que lo había hecho volver a renacer en muchas formas y que le hizo abrir sus ojos a una nueva realidad.

Sasori pasaba gentilmente sus dedos por el cabello de Deidara mientras veía el interminable tiempo arrastrarse fuera de ellos dos.

El pelirrojo era demasiado viejo para un espíritu joven como el del rubio. Deidara merecía a alguien joven y feliz. Deidara merecía alguien que lo pudiera hacer sentir y _sentirlo_.

No hacia mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que no podía sentir al rubio. Se había dado cuenta de que nunca podría tocarlo en realidad.

Sasori no sentía cuando pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Deidara. Pero sabía que eran suaves. Sasori no sentía cuando el rubio lo abrazaba. Pero sabía que era un abrazo cálido y lleno de afecto.

Sasori no sabía que no _debería_ sentir dolor por eso, pero era inevitable.

Después de todo, tampoco había algo que explicara aquel sentimiento que le atacaba ferozmente cuando estaba con Deidara. Nadie le podía justificar aquella sensación que recorría su cuerpo. Nadie le podía razonar el por qué de su amor al rubio.

Si un sentimiento así, tan importante y profundo como el amor, no tenía razón para existir, entonces algo como el dolor y el miedo tenían menos esperanza.

Sasori tenía tantas ganas de… ¿llorar? ¿Así se le llama cuando tienes un montón de sentimientos encerrados dentro de ti? Tristeza, enojo, confusión, amor, dolor…

Frustración.

Tenía ganas de agarrar algo y destrozarlo por completo. Tenía ganas de salir a atrapar alguna persona sin importancia, y torturarla, partirla en pedazos, masacrarla, golpearla; lo que sea necesario para aliviar a su corazón afligido.

Eso lo hizo alguna vez. Ir en busca de alguien para descargar sus angustias, y cuando terminó, estaba cubierto de sangre y mirando indiferente a la masa de carne que había quedado.

Al poco rato, los sentimientos volvieron a aparecer.

Quería olvidar. Quería no sentir más dolor. ¿De qué había servido tanto esfuerzo de haberse convertido en marioneta? Sasori quería sentir, quería probar, quería reír, respirar, ¡Quería llorar! Si Sasori pudiera, lloraría por horas y horas. Sasori se descargaría, y no le importaría nada ni nadie--quería _llorar_.

Sasori no sabía como manejar esas emociones. ¿Cómo puedes manejar algo que no existe?

Sasori no sentía, pero aún así había unos momentos, como cuando Deidara pasaba una de sus estilizadas manos por el _corazón_ del pelirrojo, que Sasori _sentía_ algo. Un cosquilleo, tan imperceptible y suave y delicado y hermoso, que se presentaba por su cuerpo. Un latido que no debería de existir.

Pero estaba ahí. Ese latido. Tan cierto como Deidara y Sasori. Tan cierto como el amanecer y el alba.

Solo necesitaba cerrar sus ojos, y _escuchar_.

Y siempre rezaba por escuchar ese latido, y no un sollozo.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

--

--

--

--

--

Horrendo, lo se. Pero Alba me dijo que estaba bien…así que bleh, con eso.

**Review? Onegai?!**


End file.
